Honey On Your Lips
by 7D
Summary: (Special Keyworddd) Karena bibir mengilap basah, manis dan merah milik Cha Hakyeon adalah pemanis alami untuk kopi Taekwoon pagi ini, atau mungkin seterusnya. Jadi tahu 'kan kenapa Taekwoon tidak suka kopinya dicampur gula?, LeoN, Taekwoon X Hakyeon (VIXX), BXB, MarriageLife!, M for Language. Happy Reading!


**Honey On Your Lips**

 **TAEKWOON X HAKYEON (VIXX)**

 **(Drabble), (Romance, AU! Slash!), (Marriage Life!), (M for language)**

 **.**

 **{Karena bibir mengilap basah, manis dan merah milik Cha Hakyeon adalah pemanis alami untuk kopi Taekwoon pagi ini, atau mungkin seterusnya. Jadi tahu 'kan kenapa Taekwoon tidak suka kopinya dicampur gula?}**

 **.**

 **7D**

* * *

Bagian tubuh favorit Hakyeon adalah bibir. Iya, bibir yang selalu jadi 'permen' untuk suaminya itu adalah bagian tubuh yang paling intens Hakyeon rawat. Setiap hari dan setiap saat Hakyeon sempat, ia akan mengoleskan bibirnya dengan madu ataupun karamel. Selain akan membuat bibirnya lebih lembut, rona merah alami bibirnya akan semakin terlihat jelas. Bahkan Hakyeon jadi ketagihan melihat bibirnya tampak licin dan tebal karena kelihatan seksi.

Untuk siapa? Ya untuk Jung Taekwoon seorang, _lah_.

"Nah, sudah siap..."

Hakyeon mematut dirinya di depan cermin sekali lagi sebelum keluar kamar. Sepagi ini ia sudah mandi karena —ehem, badannya gerah. Tidak perlu dijelaskan ' _kan_ gerahnya karena apa?

Rambutnya sudah disisir dengan jari, menutupi dahi khas seorang Hakyeon. Wajahnya juga sudah memakai pelembab yang ringan, parfum aroma _vanilla-rose_ favorit Taekwoon dan bibir terpoleskan madu murni. Biarpun mereka sudah bersama, Hakyeon harus tetap rajin berpenampilan bersih dan wangi untuk suaminya.

Hakyeon keluar dari kamar untuk menuju ruang makan dan melirik dinding sekilas, melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.15 lebih beberapa detik. Hakyeon kira Taekwoon sudah bangun dan duduk manis di ruang makan mengingat dirinya terbangun seorang diri.

"Eh, kau tidak bekerja, Taekwoonie?" tanya Hakyeon melihat siluet Taekwoon datang ke ruang makan dengan kaos _sleev_ _e_ _less_ dan sepatu _sport_ birunya, tak lama setelah Hakyeon tiba.

Taekwoon segera mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi, melirik Hakyeon sekilas yang masih berdiri di depan kulkas menanti jawaban. Peluhnya ia seka dengan handuk yang menggantung di leher. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal.

"Aku cuti," balas Taekwoon super singkat.

Mengiyakan jawaban Taekwoon, Hakyeon bergegas membuatkan secangkir _latte_ kesukaan suaminya. Dirinya berjinjit untuk merogoh bagian teratas lemari penyimpanan tempat biasanya ia menyimpan bubuk krim. Setelah tangannya meraba kesana-sini, Hakyeon tidak menemukan bubuk krim itu.

"Taekwoon, sepertinya bubuk krimnya habis," Hakyeon berujar sedikit keras karena suaranya menggema di dalam lemari, masih mencari namun nihil, "...kopi hitam saja ya?" lanjut Hakyeon kemudian karena tetap tidak menemukan kemasan berbungkus putih itu hingga ke sudut terdalam lemari.

"..."

"Taekwoonie?" tanya Hakyeon kini memandang Taekwoon, mengira lelaki itu tidak mendengarnya.

"Ya, tidak apa. Tapi jangan pakai gula,"

"Okeokee..."

Dengan cekatan Hakyeon mengambil cangkir kesukaan Taekwoon dan membuat kopi hitam. Dari pandangan tajam Taekwoon, ia melihat bagaimana tubuh langsing di depan sana berpindah kesana kemari dibalik kaos hitam polos yang ia kenakan. Bentuk bokongnya yang bulat tercetak jelas ketika istr—ralat, suaminya itu membungkuk untuk mengambil sendok yang terjatuh ke bawah. Mengundang kilasan balik dipikiran seorang Jung Taekwoon tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan pada raga itu semalam.

Dentingan sendok yang diketukkan pada bibir gelas menandakan kalau kopi hitam Taekwoon siap disajikan. Setelah meletakkan gelas dan piring kecil ke atas baki, Hakyeon membawa minuman panas itu kehadapan Taekwoon ditemani setoples _cookies_ jagung. Meletakkannya perlahan dengan piring kecil sebagai alas dari cangkir kopi.

Sementara Hakyeon meletakkan cangkirnya, Taekwoon justru tertarik dengan bibir Hakyeon yang rasanya terlihat berbeda pagi ini. Bibir ranum yang tampak mengilap dan berwarna merah segar mengundang rasa penasaran sekaligus nafsu, ingin segera mencicipi bibir itu ketimbang mencicipi minuman yang baru saja tiba padanya.

"Nah, sudah siap. Coba _—_ "

Kata yang hendak Hakyeon keluarkan tertelan begitu sepasang bibir bertubrukan paksa dengan bibirnya. Sedikit terkejut, Hakyeon mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan siku tangan kanan yang menopang pada meja makan. Masih dalam posisi sedikit membungkuk, menyamakan tingginya dengan posisi Taekwoon yang sedang duduk.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Hakyeon bisa merasakan bagaimana nafas memburu Taekwoon menerpa sebagian wajahnya. Mata lelaki itu terpejam dengan gerakan bibirnya yang terasa bertenaga sesekali menghisapnya. Tangan Taekwoon juga membingkai wajah Hakyeon untuk semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka. Hingga akhirnya Hakyeon ikut hanyut dan menutup iris coklatnya, perlahan.

Yang pertama kali Taekwoon rasakan begitu mengecup bibir Hakyeon adalah rasa licin dan manis. Sedikit sulit bagi Taekwoon mengulum bibir itu, membuat Taekwoon harus menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyapu bibir Hakyeon. Merasakan cairan manis yang tadi melapisi bibir istrinya sesekali menghisap bibir manis itu.

Taekwoon sibuk memagut dan mengecap bibir bawah Hakyeon tanpa peduli akan lawan mainnya. Menciumi bibir itu bergantian atas bawah dengan cepat, merasakan bagaimana bibir itu terasa begitu manis, dan lebih manis dari gula. Taekwoon pikir, madu itu menyerap ke bibir Hakyeon karena rasa manis yang tak kunjung hilang meskipun cairan lebah itu sudah tandas dari bibir lawannya.

"Kau pakai madu?" tanya Taekwoon sesaat setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Berbisik dengan suara rendah yang selalu membuat Hakyeon merinding.

"I-iya. Tapi cum _—_ ummh..."

Belum selesai Hakyeon menjawab, bibirnya sudah diraup secepat kilat. Paru-parunya belum sepenuhnya terisi dan harus terenggut kembali karena Taekwoon tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas.

Taekwoon benar-benar khidmat menikmati manisnya bibir pasangan hingga akhir hayatnya ini. Untuk kesekian kalinya merasakan dengan indra bagaimana bibir yang tadi berselimut madu itu terasa kesat dan lembut secara bersamaan. Mengundang hasrat Taekwoon untuk lebih lama menikmati bibir itu tanpa menggigit ataupun mengikutsertakan lidahnya untuk bergerilya disana. Bahkan ia enggan berbagi dengan lidahnya sendiri untuk mengecap manisnya Hakyeon. Oh, menjilat madu tadi tidak termasuk hitungan.

Hakyeon hanya sesekali membalas pagutan Taekwoon sebelum Taekwoon kembali memerangkap mulutnya. Kadang Hakyeon tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bibir tipis itu bisa dengan lincah menginvasi bibirnya secara keseluruhan.

Suara decakan basah dan hembusan nafas yang berantakan menjadi latar ciuman manis sedikit bergairah mereka berdua pagi ini. Hanya ciuman bibir tanpa _french kiss_ sama sekali. Kendati belum puas, Taekwoon harus melepaskan bibir favoritnya karena Hakyeon sudah meremas pundaknya. Sebagai tanda kalau ia perlu bernafas dan tidak mau mati muda hanya karena ciuman.

Dipandanginya wajah Hakyeon yang sedikit memerah dan berkeringat, juga pandangan sayu persis ketika mereka berada di atas ranjang. Bibir Hakyeon terlihat memerah dan bengkak, apalagi bibir bawahnya. Bahkan Taekwoon dapat melihat serat-serat halus pada permukaan bibir bengkak Hakyeon, membuatnya gemas dan mengulum bibir itu sekilas.

"Kau menggodaku pagi-pagi, nyonya Jung?" tanya Taekwoon sembari menjilat bibir atasnya yang masih bersisa madu dari Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mencebikkan bibir dan mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Taekwoon dengan posisi mengangkang, "Menggoda apanya? Aku cuma pakai madu, tahu."

"Tapi banyak sekali, lihat," Taekwoon menyeka sisa madu di sudut bibir Hakyeon, "sampai meluber seperti ini," kemudian menjilat jempolnya dengan tatapan sensual di depan Hakyeon.

"Taekwoon!" balas Hakyeon salah tingkah memukul pelan bahu Taekwoon.

Mendengus tertahan, tangan Taekwoon bergerak menaiki pinggang ramping Hakyeon. Menggeser bokong Hakyeon agar semakin merapat, hingga tubuh mereka benar-benar menempel.

"Bagaimana kalau... _morning sex, chagiya?_ " tanya Taekwoon mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Dimana?" balas Hakyeon berbisik lirih terpancing oleh ajakan Taekwoon.

"Disini," bisik Taekwoon kemudian dan kembali mencium bibir Hakyeon yang sedari tadi seakan menantangnya untuk dikecup.

Selanjutnya silahkan bayangkan sendiri. Psst...jangan ganggu mereka, ya.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N :** Yay! Akhirnya drabblenya selesai. Telat banget publishnya, karena biasanya update tiap hari Rabu sore, tapi karna lagi ujian makanya kelupaan terus. Makasih buat **Nuratikah, RFionn** buat reviewnya ^^. Karena saya jadi tau kalau masih ada yang berminat baca fic yang castnya langka ini. Selamat membaca, kritik saran di review juga boleh :)


End file.
